


Enrage

by LayWright



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayWright/pseuds/LayWright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're unstable. They have too many bottled up emotions. They can't take it anymore.</p><p>Tomatoredd finally snaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enrage

**Author's Note:**

> Mature rating JUST IN CASE. These are about the rejects in the Eddisode "Spares"
> 
> Bold- Tom  
> Italics- Matt  
> Underline- Edd  
> Strike- Tord
> 
> Scribble Tom talks like a Temmie. Torm is actually a Tomatoredd like fusion but has accepted "Torm" as a nickname. "Confused Tom" is the one who questioned the joke during the movie.

     Rage. Just pure rage.

 

It was hard for the amalgam to concentrate anymore. The arguments, the pain, the noise, it was all too damn much and they were getting  **sick of it all.** Why were they still alive? What was their purpose anyways? Created then tossed aside, stuck in a white room for most of their lives until they were given freedom. Even then, their thoughts were out of control. Layered on top of each other, loud and scraping against their brain. Like nails on a chalkboard. They didn’t want to think anymore, god if only they could just STOP THINKING .Every day, in a desperate attempt to get it to stop, they claw at themselves, shouting angrily and cursing loudly. Stop, stop, stop, just stop! Stop it, God, shut up! Stop thinking! All of you SHUT UP!

 

They were walking down the sidewalk with the other rejects, getting strange looks. They muttered to themselves, arguing under their breath.They hated it. They hated the looks. They GOT it, okay? They were an abomination. They didn’t need anyone telling them something they already knew. It was just making them angrier and angrier as they walked on.

 

**“We’re getting looks again…”**

 

_ “It’s okay, right? I mean, I love having all eyes on me!” _

 

“I wish that were the case… They’re not very friendly looks.”

 

~~ “Augh, they’re starting to make me angry. Look away already! Seriously!” ~~

 

They stopped, turning and glancing at the window of a store. Their reflection stared back at them. Disgusting… It was absolutely disgusting… The longer they looked at it, the more their rage built up. Their hand curled into a fist, their body shook, and their jaw tightened. Next thing they knew, they had driven their fist into the glass, shattering it and setting off a loud alarm. They looked down at their hand, blood seeping from the wounds caused by the jagged glass.

 

All they saw was red.

 

They turned slowly, almost expression dark for a moment as their gaze fell upon their fellow rejects. Realistic Matt was still staring in shock over the broken window. “Are you alright…? I mean, you ruined a perfectly good window! I could’ve looked at my face for hours in that-” And he didn’t get to finish, as suddenly Tomatoredd threw themselves at him, knocking him to the ground. Scribble Tom, Torm and Confused Tom stared in absolute shock at the other’s actions. For a moment, they just suspected that he was angry over what Realistic Matt said.

 

Then Tomatoredd grabbed a piece of glass and jammed it into his eye was when they realized it was much more than that. They were stunned, terrified, and before they could react Tomatoredd had grabbed another glass shard and brought it down on Realistic Matt’s throat. His screams were loud at first, but were eventually turned into gargles of pure agony as he choked on his own blood. People were screaming all around them, some rushing to phones to call the police while others made a run for it. By now, Realistic Matt’s movements had stopped, and his body went limp. There was blood everywhere. Tomatoredd stood and Torm realized the three of them were incredible danger. Quickly, Torm grabbed Scribble Tom’s hand and motioned to the other Tom reject.

 

“We’re going. Now.”

 

Scribble Tom was in tears, bawling loudly. He didn’t understand but he was scared. The blood and the screams were scaring him so much. Torm just pulled him along as they bolted, finding himself giving the smaller reject’s hand a squeeze to try and reassure him a little. The other Tom followed, glancing behind his back. “Uuuh, he’s chasing after us.”

 

Sure enough, Tomatoredd was running after them. He wore an expression of pure rage, and it sent shivers down their spines. Torm scooped Scribble Tom up in his arms and tried to run faster. They dashed down alleys, leaping over trash that blocked their path, pushing trash bins over in an attempt to slow him down. There was a loud crash, and Torm heard Confused Tom shout. He stopped for a second, glancing behind him to see that the other had tripped and was lying helpless as Tomatoredd approached him.

 

“Go! Just go! Get Scribble out of here!”

 

Torm just nodded slightly but hesitated. Ugh, no, he had to run or they’d all be killed. So Torm took off, and flinched when he heard a loud agonizing scream behind him. Two of them were dead and he could hardly believe it. Scribble Tom had his arms wrapped around his neck, shaking horribly and tears dripping down his face. “W hat h appen?? What is.. Happen…” The little one asked, and Torm felt a pang of sadness in his chest.

 

He couldn’t answer him, not now. So he just continued running, pushing himself as much as he could. No way in HELL was he letting anyone else die. If it comes down to it, he’ll fight Tomatoredd with everything he’s got. What had gotten into them anyways? Whatever it was, it must’ve made them snap or something.

 

Anyways, they must have created some distance between them and the amalgam. Confused Tom tripping bought them time, as much as he hated thinking that. It was true, but it sounded way too cruel. He shook his head, trying not to think about that anymore as he took a turn down another alley, not sure where he was even going anymore.

 

He really should’ve thought his path through.

 

It was a dead end. Which was okay, right? They were pretty far from them, and they could just walk out now. Torm was breathing heavily. He had to at least catch his breath before they kept going. So he set down Scribble and sighed, wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

“U m,,,, tORM,,, Tomato...-”

 

Torm froze, nearly holding his breath. Did… Did they find them already!? How!? Torm slowly turned his head, holding a protective arm in front of Scribble Tom. Sure enough, Tomatoredd was standing at the end of the alley. They weres covered in blood and their face was twisted into pure rage. It sparked fear into both of them, and Scribble Tom whimpered as he hid behind the other. Torm held up a hand to stop them. “Alright… That’s enough. Okay? You’ve already killed two of us. Whatever… W-Whatever’s going on… We can talk it out, alright?”

 

But Tomatoredd wasn’t listening. Their thoughts were a mess, and at this rate, they didn’t care anymore. All they wanted to do was let their anger out. Destroy the ones messing with their thoughts. Every time they looked at the other rejects, it just reminded them of hell. It made them angrier.

 

He lunged, but Torm did too and the both of them collided. Torm swung at Tomatoredd, hitting them square in the jaw. They stumbled backwards, but recovering quickly and punched the other hard in the stomach. The pain was awful, and Torm doubled over but no way in hell was he going to give up now. He righted himself and tackled Tomatoredd, bringing hammerfist after hammerfist down on his face. Blood was gushing from their mouth and nose, but they weren’t finished yet, much to Torm’s dismay. Tomatoredd growled, feeling around before grabbing onto a broken fork that was amongst the trash in the alley way and jammed it into Torm’s leg. Torm let out a pained shout before he was shoved off, now with Tomatoredd looming over him. There were punches aimed at his throat that Torm desperately tried to block but to no avail. He was coughing, tears in his eyes as he tried to fight back. Damn it, he was getting overpowered… And he was losing energy too. He was being beaten down and it was absolutely pathetic.

 

And Scribble Tom was watching it all. He was frozen in the corner, shaking and crying. He was trapped. He didn’t understand what was happening. He was so scared, he just wanted his friends to be happy. Why were they hurting each other? Scribble Tom watched as Tomatoredd got up, grabbing Torm by the hair and dragging him to the wall. Then, they began smashing his face into the wall, over and over and over again.

 

“sT O p!!!1 ST OP!!!!11  Pls s t op pls pls !!!!1 Tomato!!!!” Scribble Tom shouted desperately, begging for his friend to stop. It had no effect, sadly, and Scribble had to watch helplessly as Torm stopped moving, face ruined and drenched in blood. He didn’t understand… He didn’t understand why this was happening. Why. Why did this happen? Why did Torm stop moving? Why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why!?

 

Tomatoredd let go of Torm, letting his lifeless body fall to the ground. They stood there, breathing heavily for a moment. “T om ato… y… Y… I do nt… UnderSTAND;;;” Scribble said, and found himself walking towards Tomatoredd. They were his friend… They’ll stop now… Right? He reached out, about to place his hand on the other’s arm before they moved, gripping Scribble Tom’s throat and driving him into the wall. Scribble Tom let out a pained cry, tears continuing to run down his face. It hurt… It hurt so much. He clawed frantically at Tomatoredd’s hands, unable to breathe properly now. He was so scared. It wasn’t that long ago that death was explained to him after he found a dead cat on the street. Now he could just feel it. That he was going to die. So Scribble Tom forced himself to think for a moment. This… Was his friend… He did bad things… But he still loves him… He was beginning to black out now, so weakly, he gripped they’re hand and managed a small smile.

 

“... i tss.. Ok.. fr iend… i luv u… e-e ven… if u hurt t0me… im s orry… i still c are… bout friend… i luv friend….” He said, before his body went limp. The life had left his body and Tomatoredd let go of his throat, letting the body of the smaller reject fall beside Torm. They were dead. All of them were dead now. Tomatoredd was beginning to go back to their senses, calming down from their murderous rage.

 

The first thing they saw was Scribble Tom and Torm’s bodies. That’s when the realization hit them like a train.

 

~~ “ **_Oh God… Oh God what did we do!? What d-did we do!? Oh God, we’re murderers… We killed our friends. We k-killed them… We’re monsters....”_ ** ~~

 

Tomatoredd staggered backwards, looking down at their bloodstained hands. No, no, no, no, no, NO. They killed them. Why, why did they do that!? What was wrong with them? They killed their best friends, and they didn’t even do anything wrong! 

 

That’s when they felt the pain. As if someone was trying to tear them in half. They were falling apart, shaking horribly as the pain grew worse and worse. But they didn’t care. They were still breaking over what they did. Wounds began sprouting from their body and blood started oozing down their face. Slowly they were tearing away from each other, and due to their current state it wasn’t going well at all. It hurt, it hurt like hell.

 

_ ~~**“Oh God, oh my god. We’re awful WE’RE AWFUL. WE NEED TO DIE. WE NEED TO DIE.”** ~~ _

 

They were shaking more and more, almost convulsing as they fell to their knees. They were beginning to blackout as their head split apart, more arms tearing apart from their body and their insides falling out. They were incredibly unstable, and they just started screaming in despair. They had lost themselves, screaming their throat raw. They clawed at their face, until their body just couldn’t take it anymore.

 

Finally, they fell forward, going completely silent as they went completely still. Their death was agonizing but at least it was over. When the police arrived, they were completely horrified at the sight. It was something they’ve never seen before and the sight of the bodies made them absolutely sick. None of them had survived whatever happened, which was a shame.

 

It was a real shame.


End file.
